A Reunion of the Mind and the Body
by Base 2
Summary: Sequel to Back in the Body. Makes no sense on its own. Mina meets Frank again in the real world, and events ensue. Rated PG13 just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I pointed out in Back in the Body how ridiculous I think these disclaimers are, but I can't give up the chance to write a little bit out of author-mode. Frank is becoming more and more my own... evil laugh but he still belongs to Richard O'Brien.

**A Reunion of the Mind and the Body**: Chapter One

by Base2

* * *

The truth was, Mina had hoped she would see Frank again. She hadn't thought that she would, but she still hoped. You just don't forget someone who spends a good hour residing inside your brain. There was something about him that Mina liked, although she couldn't explain what. He had been vulgar, stubborn, and more than a little bit annoying. Mina should have been glad to see him go. Of course she was happy that he was out of her head, but she found herself feeling slightly sad when they said their goodbyes.

_"Well, um, good luck I guess. I wish you fortune in all your future endeavors, and all that jazz. I don't know if I'll see you again,"_

_"Oh, I'm sure our paths will cross," said Frank with a strange, knowing smile. Mina grinned nervously, thrown off by his cryptic comment. She stuck out her hand to shake, but Frank took it and grazed her knuckles lightly with his lips. "Mon cher," he murmured, raising his eyes back to her face. Mina pulled her hand away forcefully._

_"Vous bâtard charmant," she said in mock anger, but unable to hide the smile pulling at her mouth._

_Frank laughed. A deep, somehow seductive laugh. It was different from his amused laugh when he was speaking to her telepathically. "See you," he said pleasantly. _

And then he left. Just like that. Mina couldn't believe she missed the sex fiend, but he _was_ charming, in a bizarre way, and he was definitely funny.

_God, here I am daydreaming about the aftermath of the most traumatizing event of my life, while my editor has probably chewed all his fingernails down to bloody stubs hoping I get this one in on time. My fucking deadline is fucking tomorrow, and this writing is shit! I can't even concentrate over the stench of this shit. God, I need to get out._

Mina stood from her desk, making several loose sheets of paper flutter to the floor. She ignored them. _Coffee, coffee sounds good. I'll go get coffee._ And she did.

Trying to decide between regular and 2 percent milk for her coffee, Mina suddenly heard a frighteningly familiar voice behind her. She almost whipped around to see if it was who she thought it was, but really didn't want to spill the coffee. So she settled on a slow, stunned turn. It was who she thought it was. Standing at the counter ordering an espresso, wearing a pair of black jeans that he had certainly found in the women's section, and a blue Queen shirt that was several sizes too small, was Frank. Dressed like that Mina wouldn't have recognized him, except that he had made good on his oath not to cut his hair.

Mina just stood in shocked silence, staring at him. Frank turned from the counter, done flirting with the male employee behind it. Upon seeing Mina Frank paused almost imperceptibly before adopting a not-so-subtle smirk. He sauntered up to her and stopped with his hands on his hips, slightly closer to her than was conventional for a platonic conversation.

"Why, my dear Mina, how nice to see you," he said a little too slowly.

Mina backed up a tiny bit. "Yeah, hey, Frank. You... look well," she said a little too nervously. She immediately regretted the last part of what she had said. Frank was raking her body with his eyes.

"Mmm, and so do you," he said a lot too seductively. Mina rolled her eyes and tried to cross her arms over her chest while still holding the cup of coffee in one hand, making Frank smile broadly. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Would you like to join me and my coffee?" Mina asked genially.

"As soon as I get mine," he said. "My coffee, I mean," he added, grinning. Mina rolled her eyes again.

"I'll be over here," she said, and made her way to a table near the corner of the room with two seats that seemed to be relatively clean.

Frank joined her shortly and sat opposite her. "So, how have you been getting along without my soul to guide you?"

Mina took a sip of coffee. "Horribly. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I don't know what to do with myself," she said, making sure he knew she was being sarcastic.

"Well, I could still help you with that," he said suggestively.

"Ha, ha," she said sarcastically. "So how are you? I see you got some new clothes. My brother's old hand-me-downs didn't suit you?"

He sighed. "No, I couldn't stand wearing something so..."

"Macho?"

Frank chuckled. "Sure,"

"Alright, so what else have you been doing these past... how long has it been? Five months?"

"Five months too long." He smiled. "I've been doing quite well, actually. You'd be surprised at how little one needs to work to get by rather comfortably. Even on a planet where no one knows who I am."

"I really don't get you, Frank. And which planet exactly _would _people know who you were?" Mina trailed off, just gazing at Frank with a strange expression.

He smiled broadly. "Transsexual Transylvania..." he said, raising his hands dramatically.

Mina stared blankly. "That thing about me not getting you? Still there." She took a small sip of her coffee. There was a slightly awkward silence, with Mina just gazing at Frank with a strange expression.

"What?" he drawled, a knowing smile creeping onto his face.

"Oh, oh, nothing. It's just so weird to be talking to you face to face, seeing you in clothes from this century, being in a public place with you..." said Mina, seeming to come out of a trance of some sort.

"You just keep telling yourself that, love," said Frank. He took a sip of his espresso, that irritating smile still growing.

_Yeah, I will, _thought Mina uneasily.

* * *

Hello, my pretties! How I've missed you. I feel like a lean, mean, fanfiction machine these days. _These days - are fast, love dont last it's a graceless age. _Please review! Tell me what you want to happen in this one, 'cause I certainly don't know. I mean... of course I know! Why wouldn't I? I'm God!!! I LOVE EARTH!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I watched RHPS five times over four days recently, and I am now more aware than ever just how much I do not own anything from it, on account of its incredible awesomeness. Except Snoop Dogg's name (who's not in this). Heh heh. Inside joke.

**A Reunion of the Mind and the Body**: Chapter Two

by Base2

* * *

They had been in the elevator for what easily could have been considered ages. Neither had said anything, but Mina had noticed early on that Frank's eyes never rose above her neck. She was relieved when the door finally opened. They stepped out into a short hallway with one door. Frank pulled a ring of keys out of his pocket and slipped one into the lock.

"Close your eyes," he said.

"What?"

"You heard me," he said grinning. "It'll build the antici-" Frank stopped himself mid-word. He seemed to have caught himself in the middle of a mistake and corrected it. His grin widened, almost evilly. Mina simply raised her eyebrows. "-pation." he finished. Mina shook her head in mild disbelief.

"Alright, man. Whatever you say," she crossed her arms in mock disgruntlement and closed her eyes. "The suspense is killing me," she said.

Mina heard the door open and actually began to wonder what the apartment looked like. She considered simply opening her eyes to see, screw Frank and his little games, but even as she thought it Mina suddenly felt Frank's hands reach around from behind and cover her eyes. She started slightly, not even having realized he had circled behind her. She was distracted for a moment though by the feel of his palms on her face. Somehow they felt nothing like she would have expected. They were soft and pleasantly warm.

"No peeking," he said in what was dangerously close to a murmur, dangerously close to her left ear. Mina forgot to pull her head away. Frank kept his hands over Mina's eyes and led her inside. He kicked the door closed behind them and uncovered her eyes with a flourish. "Voile!"

Mina opened her eyes. "Wow," she said. "Wow," she said again. "Wow..." she added.

The apartment looked quite different from the interior of the castle in which Mina had first met Frank. The floor was hardwood with a collection of white shag rugs, which were magically completely clean. On top of some of the rugs were black leather couches and chairs. Everything in the apartment looked like a picture from the 2100 Ikea catalogue, except for one armchair at the head of a short, solid oak table. The chair was silver with very a dark blue seat and back. It stood out like a sore thumb on someone's forehead.

"Wow." Mina finished. Frank smiled widely and let out his deep, somehow sultry chuckle.

"Let me show you the bedroom," he said. "Please," he added in another slightly disturbing murmur. Mina raised her eyebrows. She scoffed.

"You're kidding, right? 'Oh let me show you the bedroom, oh let me show you the bed, oh the sheets are the best part, especially if you dim the lights and turn on some Barry White,'"

Frank took a few steps closer to Mina. Mina took a step back. "But dear, it really _is _the most beautiful of all," Mina rolled her eyes.

"Alright, fine," she said. "But you have to stay at the doorway while I'm in there. And you keep your hands where I can see them," Mina approached the door where Frank was pointing and pushed it open. She gasped. "Holy shit..."

The room looked like something out of an old Dracula movie, only good. It was dimly lit by various candelabras scattered about the room, giving it an eery glow. Black curtains hung around an iron-framed four poster bed with black sheets. Everything looked like it had been made in a gothic horror shop in the 1830's, except one peculiar item. Barely visible in the dim light there appeared to be a screen of some kind on the wall. Mina walked over to it and found a "power" button. She pressed.

"Jesus Christ, Frank! You really slingshot-ed yourself into the twenty-first century! I don't even have a TV like this," She stared, amazed, at the high-definition action happening before her. Some weird seventies movie with people becoming rapidly less and less clothed was playing, but it was still beautiful. Mina noticed a remote on a small table beside her. She picked it up. "Man! You have TiVo too!" She paused the show on a frame of a group of very strange, scantily clad people in an elevator.

"Yes, isn't it nice?" muttered Frank. Mina jumped. He was right behind her, breathing down her neck.

"Woah, hey," Mina said hastily, turning to face Frank, trying to look disgruntled. "I thought I said stay in the doorway,"

"I just couldn't help myself," he said wryly. Suddenly Mina noticed that he had place his hands on her shoulders and was slowly pulling her towards him. When they were so close that she could see every colour in his grey-green eyes, Mina managed to stammer, "A-and I definitely said keep your hands to your -" before he leaned in for the kiss. For a moment Mina was too shocked to respond. His lips were soft, and warm. The kiss was surprisingly tender, Mina noted absent-mindedly, especially for someone like Frank. 'Tender' was not the first word that came to her mind when she thought of him. It took the sensation of Franks tongue, probing for entrance, to snap Mina out of her trance. She pushed him away violently.

"That does _not _count as keeping your hands to yourself, Frank!" she said very loudly. "And that is not -" suddenly she stopped. Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened. Frank began to look slightly worried.

"Surely it wasn't _that _bad," he drawled. But Mina was looking beyond him at the wall.

She must have been clenching her hand on the remote, because the weird movie on TV had started playing again. The people in their underwear had stepped out of the elevator to be greeted be a green robed, heavily made up, evilly grinning Frank. Mina raised her other arm to point at the screen.

"Frank, you might want to have a look at this..."

* * *

Hey, there! This is a (belated) Christmas present for you all! I don't have a lot to say about this one. I feel dirty after writing that four second kiss. Jeeze, I'm a prude. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Heh, Billy Boyd is funny... oh, sorry, I don't own this stuff. I own this story, but I don't own the movie, I don't own Frank, and I certainly don't own the lyrics. And I don't know the Pan-Galactic Gargle Blaster.

**A Reunion of the Mind and the Body**: Chapter Three

by Base2

* * *

The screen faded to black and credits started to roll.

_Science fiction, double feature,  
Frank has built and lost his creature_

Mina turned the TV off. She sat on the end of the bed with her hands held to her temples. Frank lay beside her with his hands covering his face. Mina ran her hands down her face and took a deep breath, the first in a while.

"Wow. This is heavy stuff, Frank," she said. "I'm not sure I'm quite ready to cope with all that," she paused and looked around briefly. "Where do you keep the booze?" Frank heavily raised an arm and pointed to a cabinet in the corner of the room. Mina stood and made her way over to it. After taking a moment to familiarize herself with the layout of the cabinet, shepoured two drinks, one for her and one for Frank, with nearly automatic precision. She crawled back onto the bed next to Frank and lifted one of his arms to hand him his glass.

"Pan-Galactic Gargle Blaster," she said. Frank looked at her quizzically, with a very definite 'I'm not in the mood' kind of edge to his look. "Never mind," she said quickly. Frank grunted in reply and downed the small glass in one go. "Cheers," Mina said sarcastically, before swallowing hers with similar enthusiasm. "So, I take it I wasn't the only one in this room severely creeped out by that?" Frank nodded mutely. "My question is how this movie _and you_ exist in the same universe, especially without you knowing about it. I think we may have just entered the Twilight Zone, Frank,"

"I haven't the slightest I idea what you're talking about, dear," he deadpanned.

"Right, well... what I mean is, this seems completely impossible. I just... I don't... how...?" Mina stopped and took a moment to collect herself. "So, about how accurate was it?"

Frank sighed heavily. "I might need another drink, Mina darling," he said.

"Actually, that's just what I was thinking," Mina stood to fix another round for the two of them.

"Thank you," Frank said tiredly when he received his second round. Again, he drank it as if it were a shot, which it wasn't. "Well, I'll begin with the obvious. Riff Raff did really kill me, explaining why I died in that slightly over-the-top outfit,"

Mina snorted, then quickly covered her mouth. "Yes, go on,"

Frank was not paying attention. "I never even knew he hated me so much... I didn't really have a problem with him... what did I ever do to him?"

"Well, you did beat him with a whip and treat him with disdain," she pointed out. Again, Frank seemed to ignore her.

"Anyway, pretty much everything was true. But they didn't fly the whole house back to Transylvania. The house is not a space ship. Was not a space ship... oh, my... my house," Frank paused looking fairly distressed. "I hadn't even thought of that for such a long time," pause, "and Rocky and Columbia..." His voice was taking on an irritating whine, making him sound like a spoiled child. In most other cases Mina would have been disdainful, but somehow the knowledge of what Frank was contemplating made her feel more sympathy than skepticism. Tentatively she reached out her hand and placed it gently on his shoulder. He looked at the hand, then at her face. Mina smiled tiredly.

"I really don't know what we're gonna do about this, Frank," she said, sighing. "I really just don't know..."

* * *

I really don't know what I'm gonna do about this story, guys... Honestly, I don't. If any of you at home have any ideas for getting this very exciting fanfiction plot started, here is the address to write to: Post a review. Extra super cool points if you see the reference in that!!! I'm so sorry this one was so short, too. But I really had (and have) no idea what I'm gonna do with this. I just wanted to get something out. Nervous laughter  



End file.
